


Bonding

by mediumgrave



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Formalwear, Gender neutral terms for Lup's genitalia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Makeup, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Then she’s pulling him into a kiss again by his tie and he manages to stop thinking for just a moment.Their bond is dancing around them and pulling them tighter together, and it’s very difficult to remember why they had been keeping their hands to themselves for so long.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 11 - Formal wear prompt from @RonTheMess @NihilistShiro lists on Twitter

Their love entangles around their hands like the ribbon in Lup's braid. This invisible bond holds them together and they can't help the bright smiles that refuse to leave their faces. 

They are still holding hands when they make their way into Lup's room. The only reason guiding them to her room in particular was it's closeness. Earlier in their walk the two passed a particularly dark alley and they shared a look. It took every ounce of impulse control to not just have their talk in there. 

They both collapse onto Lup's bed, they still don't let go. They're laying face to face, faces flushed and brimming with bright smiles. 

"Hey Lup?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss y-"

She kisses him before he gets a chance to finish that sentence. They let go of their hands, but the bond isn’t shattered. Its energy simply travels to the connection being made. It feels like electricity, and they desperately want to drown in it. 

Their arms wrap around each other and so does the feeling of connection. They pull each other closer in a synchronized movement. Chest pushed into chest. They are both still fully clothed but each point of contact is filled with so much warmth and love.

They seperate from the kiss for a moment, heads pressing against one another. They both laugh, full of joy and nervous excitement.

"I love you, I've loved you for so long Lup." 

Neither of them can stop the tears that well up in their eyes. They've both been waiting for a moment like this for decades. It's difficult to believe that this is really true.

Lup puts a hand onto Barry's chest over his heart. "I love you too Barry." 

She's so soft and gorgeous like this. It's something he knows she doesn't show to everyone and he is so glad that she trusts him like this.

They sit like this for a moment, breathing in each other's presence. They've been around each other plenty, but never quite so close. Never with the context of a romance finally ringing true. 

"Hey Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch you?

Oh.

"Yeah. Please." He can feel Lup's hand move across his chest and slip past the gaps between shirt buttons. The warmth in his chest spreads and he sighs in content. "Can I touch you too?"

"Please do."

Barry's hand moves and then hovers over Lup's ear, not quite touching yet.

"Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch you?"

"Nope. I'm all yours. You?"

"All yours." 

She grins at him. His heart beat quickens and he's certain that she's able to feel it. Then she moves her hand completely away and there’s a split moment of panic. But it doesn’t last long because she’s carefully removing his glasses which he had completely forgotten about. 

“Thanks.” He can’t really blame himself for forgetting, there was a lot going on right now that was on the forefront of his mind. All of those things being Lup. 

Then she’s pulling him into a kiss again by his tie and he manages to stop thinking for just a moment. 

Their bond is dancing around them and pulling them tighter together, and it’s very difficult to remember why they had been keeping their hands to themselves for so long.

They run their hands over each other’s bodies without any shame. They know that that doesn’t really have a place here anymore. They’re already this far into it, and there is so much promise of what is to come. Both in this immediate moment and for both of their futures. Perhaps they should be a little more shameful of the noises they were making but they were so new that they couldn’t help themselves. They wanted to be able to explore every depth and cavern of the other person. For their circumstance that meant being able to taste and hear every soft moan and pant. 

It’s messy and they keep running into each other while they caress the other. Hands holding each other for a moment when they accidentally touch. They pause for a second to make sure this isn’t a no before continuing. They accidentally knock the other completely out of the way and whisper apologies. Despite the imperfection they’re laughing and enjoying each other’s presence so much that it doesn’t really matter. They will learn to be more in sync with each other as more time passes. This wouldn’t be the only time they were going to do something like this.

There’s a part of both of them that wants to keep their clothes on and simply just do it that way, but there’s a lot of discovery to be done. That was more important than how beautiful their outfits looked on one another in this moment. But the outfits added something special to this experience. Each layer is there to help slow their discoveries down, a reminder to pause and take every part of the person in front of them in. 

Besides, their outfits were being disheveled with each passing moment. Barry’s tie was half off and to the side. Half of the buttons on his shirt are unbuttoned and his lips are smeared with Lup’s lipstick. Lup’s own lipstick is smeared across her face, some of it managed to find its way onto her neck in the shape of a kiss mark. The zipper on the back of her dress is undone and it's now hanging halfway off her shoulders.

That’s when Lup realizes she’s still wearing her heels. Barry’s wearing his own dress shoes as well. They take a moment to separate and take care of this detail that they had both managed to forget. 

After that they decide to let each other take turns. Or well, it was more Lup crawling onto Barry’s lap and telling him to hold still for a moment. He was more than happy to oblige. 

“You’d probably be real good at following orders,” the comment is under Lup’s breath but it makes Barry’s ears burn. 

“I- yeah probably.”

She grins before kissing Barry’s neck and taking off his suit jacket. Her hands slide over his shoulders, then down his back, and back to his chest again. She’s had gotten about half way through the shirts buttons already, so she continues her work. If she’d done any planning all they’d be in normal unbuttoning order. But, she wasn’t, so they’re undone in a random order that is appealing in its own way. 

Once she gets them all unbuttoned she’s kissing down his chest until she’s climbing off of his lap and kneeling in front of him on the floor. One last button. She’s undoing his pants button now. Maybe one day she’ll learn to undo his pants buttons with her teeth, but she decides that now isn’t really the best time to start learning. He wore proper slacks to the concert. She should learn on something more practical. Like his bluejeans. 

But she gets these slacks off, and takes his briefs off for good measure too. 

This is the most inopportune time for a nervous laugh to bubble up but it does. 

Barry immediately covers his face and lays back in the bed. 

“No! Babe- Bear!” She’s on top of him within a second. “Barry I promise I wasn’t laughing at your junk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah one hundred percent. It’s just new. It’s not bad junk at all. It’s gorgeous and hot junk.”

Barry uncovers his face and Lup kisses all over it until he cracks a smile. “Okay, I’m all better. My dick is healed.”

Lup grins and rolls off of him, laying limbs wide on the mattress. “Great, now it’s your turn.”

Barry looks over her with a sheepish smile. “I’m not really sure how you even got in that dress Lup.”

She sits up with a dramatic sigh. “Guess I’ll just have to teach you. But, you’re halfway there. Though this would be a little easier with me standing- here.” 

She stands up and gestures for Barry to follow after her. Which he does without hesitation. 

“Here, just finish unzipping it and then pull it down. Think of this dress as full body pants.” 

He can’t help to snort at the metaphor before doing as told. It’s a little less nerve wracking than he thought it would be as he doesn’t end up accidentally tearing the dress. Which is a win in his books. 

Okay, part one done. Now for underwear and bra. That shouldn’t be too hard. He circles back in front of her and gives her chest a confused look. She can’t help but laugh again. “Barry holy shit!” 

He desperately tries to explain himself in that he just hadn’t really seen a bra like that before and that he just didn’t know how to process it! But Lup is shushing him between laughs before calming down. 

“It’s just a sticky. Look you just rip it off. Go for it.”

“I’m glad you trust me but I absolutely can not do that.”

Lup laughs again. “Okay- Okay- but you better remove my panties by yourself I swear to all the gods.” She removes the adhesive bra from her breasts which looks a little like it'd be painful to Barry but she seems unbothered by it. Once it's removed she unceremoniously tosses it onto the floor before tossing herself onto the bed face first. She lifts bends her legs lifting her feet and calves before calling out, "Alright it's panties time Bear!" 

Okay. Barry could do this. All that was in place was an anxiety barrier. Better than a knowledge barrier right? He hooks his fingers into the fabric before pulling it away from her ass. He definitely notices the wet mark that found its way there and that really gets to him. If Lup weren't face down she'd have seen him twitch. 

With a final lift over legs and feet he puts the underwear onto the ground next to the rest of the clothes piled onto the ground. 

Alright cool, now it was time to just. Touch her. Probably fuck her to. Definetly fuck her. 

This would be a lot easier with the previous momentum.

“Hey Lup? I- how do you want me to um, fuck you?” 

Lup rolls over onto her back and looks over him as she thinks her answer over. “I mean, I can ride you if you want?” 

Barry swallows and nods. “Yeah- that’d be good. I really want to be able to see your face.”

Lup blushes at that, and it makes Barry fall in love all over again. 

There’s a moment where they just stay like that for a second before Lup pats the bed next to her. Barry lies down next to her, putting a pillow under his head before Lup is on his lap again. 

“I- oh. Should I like… Finger you first?”

Lup nods. “Yeah, that’d be great.” She scooches herself forwards, and bends herself to where here ass is in a better position.

“Do you have lube?” 

“Shit, yeah forgot. It’s on the counter next to the bed though. Shouldn’t be too far of a stretch.”

Barry turns his head and sees it there, luckily she’s right. It isn’t too far. It’s a little hard to reach considering the girl on top of him, but not the worst series of events to happen tonight. 

He coats the tips of his fingers with it before finding her entrance. He loves the way her breathing catches as his fingers barely touch her here. It’s incredibly vulnerable and he can’t help but to be insanely turned on by that one little noise. 

He teases here for a second longer before taking his hand back for a second and then coating his fingers entirely. “I’m going to put a finger in you now, okay?”

She nods again, “Okay.”

He slowly pushes a finger into her, carefully listening and watching for any signs of discomfort. He’s about as deep as he can go with one finger from this angle before he notices that he’s been holding his breath. 

He breathes again as he pushes a second one inside of her, it's definitely not deep but it’s enough to begin to open her some. He scissors his fingers slowly and carefully, still waiting and listening for anything wrong. 

“Okay- I think I’m good.” Barry startles and pulls away immediately, but Lup just smiles warmly at him. Okay, she’s good, he’s good. All good. “Gonna ride you now.” She does an over dramatic wink and wow he’s so grateful for this beautiful woman.

She reaches over Barry before grabbing a condom and the lube. She opens the wrapper and rolls it over Barry’s cock, which earns her some good choice moans. Then she pours lube onto him, gently stroking him to make sure that he’s covered. Plus, she also really wanted to be able to feel him like this. 

If he hadn’t been hard before, which he was, he definitely would be now. She gets back into her original position on his hips, placing her hands on his sides. Their eyes connect as she lowers herself onto him. They both moan at the same time, and it’s absolutely perfect.

She uses the gravity to her advantage to help her sink down onto him. The feeling of the stretch and being filled is a lot, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. Listen, a woman like her didn’t get through these decades without toys and masturbation. She can handle quite a bit. 

Barry watches her do this, and he’d believe himself a spectator if it didn’t feel the way that it did.

Once she gets all of him in her she nods at him. “Barry you better touch me I swear to god.”

Barry touches her.

Then they begin to find a rhythm. It’s moderately slow, but nothing torturous. It’s still clumsy like everything has been with the rest of the night. Lup has to adjust Barry’s hand a couple of times to a position that she enjoys more. But eventually they find the right angles and the right pacing and it’s like magic. It very easily could actually be magic considering they are spellcasters, but it’s more metaphorically magic. 

Lup’s bouncing on Barry’s cock. He’s stroking her in the way he’s learned that she likes best. The rhythm sends pulsing waves of pleasure through the best of them. They’re both panting and moaning without apology. They’re also both sweating. Each of them has long hair that is tangling from all of the wet movement. It’s perfect.

Like everything that night, they aren’t perfectly in sync when they orgasm either. Barry cums first, keeping eye contact with Lup as he reaches his peak. He calls her name and it’s so fucking good. Lup takes over for him after that, assuming that he’d be out of commission for a good second here. She makes herself cum on top of Barry’s stomach, spilling onto him and also shouting his name for good measure. 

They really should get a towel, but neither of them have the energy to move that much. Instead they curl into each other, naked and sticky. It would have been smart to prepare prestidigitation before hand, but neither of them had planned for this to happen tonight. 

So they fall asleep in the same way that the rest of the night has been. Far from perfect, but still warm and loved and content. Their bond is strong and holds them together as they sleep. Even when they turn away from each other in the middle of the night, the invisible thread is still there, never to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind but desperately trying to catch myself up


End file.
